User blog:AngryAggron/Generation VII Pokémon
Pokémon: Generation I - VI Pokémon Brick Bronze is yet to include Generation VII Pokémon. Project Pokémon, a neighboring Roblox-Pokémon game, has already included Ultra Beasts. However, the only Generation VII Pokémon in the game so far, not mentioning the 2016 Christmas event yet, are the starters: Rowlet, Dartrix and Decidueye; Litten, Torracat and Incineroar; and Popplio, Brionne and Primarina. However, the 2016 Christmas event made it a possibility to obtain both Alolan Vulpix and Alolan Sandshrew and their evolutions. Nevermind, this event ended, and these Pokémon cannot be obtained anymore. Generation VII Legendaries, Mythicals, and Ultra Beasts In Generation VII, a new type of Special Pokémon was introduced: the Ultra Beast. These include: * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Pheromosa * Kartana * Celesteela * Xurkitree * Guzzlord The legendaries/mythicals include: Solgaleo, Lunala, Necrozma, Magearna, Marshadow, Tapu Koko/Lele/Bulu/Fini, Cosmoem and Cosmog. Possibilities for obtaining Some suggestions for where to find Generation VII Pokémon are: # Trumbeak could be found on Route 9 # Gumshoos could be found on Route 10 # Grubbin could be found on Route 3 # Crabrawler could be found by headbutting trees on Rosecove Beach # Cutiefly could be found on Route 9 # Rockruff could be found on Cragonos Peak # Wishiwashi could be found fishing # Dewpider could be found on Route 7 # Fomantis could be found by headbutting trees on Route 9 # Talk to a Youngster who says he set his stuffed animal free, then Stufful has a 5% chance of appearing anywhere # Bounsweet could be found by headbutting trees on Route 9 # Sandygast could be found on Rosecove Beach # Komala could be found on Route 8 # Mudbray could be found on Route 10 # Morelull could be found overnight in the Grove of Dreams # Togedemaru could be found in Anthian Sewers Alolan Variations of Pokemon Alolan Variations are Pokémon that are spin-offs of Pokémon from other generations. It is possible for these to appear in Alola, but nowhere else. A possibility is that a hypothetical item only in Pokémon Brick Bronze - the Alolafier - could turn the normal Pokémon into their Alolan spinoffs. They could be a) purchased in the Battle Colloseum for 200 BP, or b) obtained in Hobo's Lucky Lotto. Finding Generation VII Legendaries, Mythicals and Ultra Beasts A possibility for catching Solgaleo or Lunala is: Every month, there would be an Ultra Sun in the sky, or an Ultra Moon at night. At this event, at the Grove of Dreams, in the patches of grass, Cosmog could be found (0.15% chance). If Cosmog is trained hard enough, it will evolve into Cosmoem; afterwards, if it is day, Cosmoem will evolve into Solgaleo; if it is night, Cosmoem will evolve into Lunala. For the ultra beasts, the idea is fairly simple: Gerald (from Pokéball Emporium) will tell you that a swirling, white, glowing spiral appeared in the noon sky, and several unknown Pokémon emerged from it. This would be Ultra Beasts emerging from the Ultra Wormhole. They could be found Roaming, like every other Legendary or Mythical Pokémon. Special thanks to the comments for suggesting this: In Pokémon Sun and Moon, there are designated areas for the Ultra Beasts. A possibility would be that if Gerald can tell where the Ultra Beasts have been sighted, you can find them there. CelestialCheese suggested these placings: #Nihilego on Route 13 #Buzzwole in Cragonos Mines #Pheromosa on Route 10 #Kartana in the Grove of Dreams #Celesteela on Cragonos Peak #Xurkitree in the Anthian Sewers #Guzzlord in Fortulose Manor For all we know, lando64000 and the admins may be working on Generation VII right now. If Project Pokémon has started adding Generation VII Pokémon, so should Pokémon Brick Bronze. Please comment if any of this is overcomplicated/misspelt, for feedback, or for suggestions.